Surgical cutting instruments configured for removal of lesions, polyps and fibroids within the nasal cavity are known. Some configurations may include an elongated inner member rotatably coaxially disposed within a tubular outer member. The distal end of the outer member includes an opening, and the distal end of the inner member includes cutting edges. The proximal ends of the two members may be connected to a handle directly or via a detachable hub. The inner member may be hollow and in communication with an aspiration port so that severed tissue, etc. can be aspirated out through the hollow member. The cutting edges can have any various configurations suitable for the particular type of tissue or bone cutting to be done, with the opening configured to cooperate with the specific cutting edge configuration.
To use such surgical cutting instrument to address tissue or bone, the opening/cutting edge is advanced to the target surgical site, and the opening positioned adjacent the tissue or bone to be removed. The opening may be repositioned to address tissue which was could not be accessed with the instrument in the previous position. Surgical cutting instruments with a fixed opening allow surgeons to cut only in the direction of the fixed opening cutting. To access, cut and remove tissue at various locations, surgeons have to reposition the instrument at various angles; or in some instances, change to other instruments having a more appropriately arranged opening.
It may be desirable to access, cut and remove tissue and bone at various locations without having to reposition or change the surgical instrument. While several different surgical instruments and methods of use have been made for tissue and bone removal within the nasal cavity, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the invention described in the appended claims.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.